Jesse And Suze WILL Find A Way
by LolliliciousLolly
Summary: My one and only theory that you'll ever read. Eww, I have a mosquito on my hand...Anyway, yeah, read. It's very inspirational. Teehee. Not an actual story, but...shut up. Love Lolly.


I am WELL aware that this is not a story. I wrote this on the Meg Cabot site too. But you know. It's interesting. You never know. You might be enlightened, and you know, reassured about how Twilight will end.

Don't scream. It's, um, NOT an essay. I prefer to call it a "theory."

So there.

**READ OR YOU WILL BE EATEN BY BLOOD-SUCKING BARBIES.**

. . . Or, um, you know. Something.

Love Lolly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 9

Writing stories is an **art**. There are methods and conventions and elements and clever tricks that an author employs to create a world with their words. In stories, everything happens for a reason. The author controls these events. She controls the thoughts and the feelings and the random, sometimes blond, dialogue. Meg Cabot does this with Mediator. Everything is said for a purpose. And if you cut it all down, it's totally symbolism, isn't it? Eternal love, I mean. Jesse and Suze's love.

Meg's writing about all the obstacles that J and S will face. There are literally so many. Number one, on this, is the fact that Jesse is - duh - dead. Another is "time". Time is a HUGE thing. Because Jesse's a **ghostie babe**, he's going to stay the same - as he has done for the past hundred and fifty years - and Suze will age. We know this. Most importantly, Meg makes sure that Suze knows this. She makes sure that Suze constantly thinks about this. Everything, pretty much, that Suze does, it reflects Jesse somehow. Just by giving him a little thought, to wondering fearfully what he'll say, or how she can face him. Because that's another obstacle for Suze - wondering if she's going to lose him. If he's going to fall out of love with her.

A huge factor in that possibility, is Paul.

**Paul Slater** is a character of undeniable intrigue, mystery, darkness, and - shut up! - hotness. His lustful ways are enough to make Suze think twice about her love for Jesse. He really has that much power over her. It's scary, and it's dangerous. Suze knows that he's this way. She hardens herself when she's around him, as not to get close to someone that indeed, loves her - or wants her. But let's face it. As much as we - okay, I - love - AM DEVOTED TO - Paul, his character was created solely, as another obstacle. Yet another.

Paul is the dark, **sexy** guy that is the shadow in Suze's life. He holds an appeal that Suze finds very attractive. This is because, Jesse is everything that is good. He is virtuous, kind mannered, sweet, polite, considerate, believer of God, and all of those things that you would expect from a gentleman. Paul is the other way. Mysterious, aggressive, determined, cold, sometimes sleazy, arrogant, all knowing, again, sometimes rude, and is a winner. He _doesn't lose_, and refuses to accept loss. He knows what he wants. And he chases after it with furious determination. The appeal of Paul is that, Suze loves Jesse, and everything about him. Only, Jesse is like, the embodiment of goodness. And if Suze is anything like me, sometimes a little more is needed. No, not needed, desired. Need is something that is necessary. Suze feels desire - **lust** - for Paul, because he has that darkness that Suze lacks. Suze can feel something inside of her that craves this. It's something to do with them both being shifters. Not only does she want Paul - even minimally, because guys, she DOES - she wants to learn. No, this is need. Needs to learn who (and what) she is, and why. Paul can teach her this. This is part of his mystery. A big part, that Suze wants to figure out.

It kind of helps when your teacher is hot, huh?

You learn better.

So, Paul is **another obstacle**. He can make Suze feel things she doesn't want to. He knows her better than she's willing to believe. He has a lot of power over her by the end of Haunted, because of the deal they make, for Suze to learn and for Jesse to be safe. Suze is scared of him, because being around him will create so much more danger for her and Jesse, and **their relationship that was doomed from the start. **Suze doesn't want this. All she wants is to be with Jesse. For him to be alive. She wants a boyfriend that she can introduce to her parents. That she can hear the heartbeat of. Which, again, is part of the appeal Paul has. He's alive, and Jesse's dead. Paul is there as a distraction. A **temptation**. Like, trying to steal Suze away from Jesse, and pull her away from what she knows is right. Well, maybe not right, but what she believes. It takes a very strong person to be able to keep one's wit about themselves when Paul Slater is trying to steal their heart. A lot of you haven't opened your mind up to how manipulative he can truly be.

Only, the thing is, that's all Paul is. A distraction. Well, from an author's point of view. For readers, he could be all that you dream about. I dunno. I write about him, and it makes me feel special. Proud to be understand such a mystery. But with Meg, and her amazing series, Paul is another obstacle. When we really look at the stories, it's not about the ghosts. It's not about the fashion tips that you randomly pick up, or ugly fat cats, or believing in the supernatural.

It's all about **love. **

The **struggle.**

And the **pain.**

As we've progressed throughout the Mediator, we've seen revelations, fights, innuendo, and kisses between Jesse and Suze. We've cheered them along, cursed them when they've done something totally stupid, or sighed when Jesse calls her querida. They tried so hard not to fall in love with each other, but it happened. Oh man, it did. And Suze really loves Jesse so much it hurts. Especially when he turns away.

Jesse and Suze have a **_"forbidden" love._** One that cannot be.

This book has seen a long struggle that can be compared, sometimes, to Angel and Buffy, from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. A and B had a forbidden love, as well. Angel was a vampire, and Buffy was the Slayer. They were opposites, and enemies, if you will. And yet, they too fell in love. But it was a relationship that also wouldn't happen. Comparing these two cases, you see that they're kind of similar. Jesse and Angel won't age, will they? Suze and Buffy will. They don't want to ever admit that it won't ever work. That it won't last. But they will end up having to.

Their love might not last, with time against them.

Time will slowly make Suze grown up, older than Jesse was when he croaked.

Time will slowly separate them.

This is what Suze is so scared of, but doesn't even want to give it thought. It's too profound and depressing to think rationally, when she could just casually hope for the best.

But going back to Meg – she was extremely cunning, when she carefully said that **"Suze will have one love that will last for all eternity."** Meaning, a love that will, in fact, defeat time, the worst enemy. This makes you wonder – is Suze's and Jesse's love real? It certainly seems that way. I mean, there's of course, enjoying some hot guy's kisses. Feeling sparks is totally normal. Attraction is not a crime. And of course, if when around said guy, you get hot and short of breath, it is also to do with an attraction. But love is something that is so much deeper, so much more intense, so much more desperate and more dangerous that "the hots" could ever be. Love is life, and it's pain and suffering and heartache, and joy, and tragedy and struggle and willpower, all at once. It's something that people are willing to die for.

Something that we are all wondering. Will Jesse die to love Suze, in Twilight?

Suze is in love with Jesse. She talks about him, think about him, every aspect of him. She has no idea how hard she's fallen for him. We see how hurt she is when Jesse pulls away from her, and how blissful she feels when he touches her, or smiles at her, or calls her querida. Things happen to her that Paul Slater could never do.

That is not love. It's really not.

Meg has basically guaranteed that Suze and Jesse will last. Madam Zara's prophesy has **attested** this. Even if something happens that takes Jesse away – like him moving on, which is also a HUGE obstacle for Suze, I forgot about that, hehe – their love will last forever. It's unbreakable.

The whole series has been leading up to this. This is an epic, exciting and dangerous love story, where love truly will prevail over all obstacles and defeat time itself.

**Suze and Jesse WILL find a way.**

So Paulie / Susie shippers?

Eat me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..9

Love Lolly.


End file.
